


you are enough

by WonderTwinC



Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 01:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3750007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderTwinC/pseuds/WonderTwinC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let it all out now, show the world the love that you stole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. nate + sophie

**Author's Note:**

> A series of prompts that I answered over on tumblr and decided to post here.

_sophie/nate + things you said when you thought i was asleep_

_\------_

She’s beautiful when she sleeps, he thinks as he sits in the window seat of his apartment. It’s early and he hasn’t been sleeping as well as he used to, his mind focused on the mile marker that is months down the road. He think’s that it’s time for him to get out while he still can and hand the job over to the others, but he won’t go without her.

“It’s always been you, Soph. You’re my best friend and - it’s always going to be you.” he whispers the words into the dark, his eyes tracing the outline of her body beneath the sheets.

At the end of the day, Sophie is the only thing he wants. The one thing that he needs.

Nate will never go anywhere in this world without her again.


	2. nate + sophie

_sophie/nate + things you said at the kitchen table_

_\------------_

“What do you think about kids?”

Nate paused with his hand halfway over the platter of bacon in the middle of their kitchen table, bringing his gaze slowly up to his wife’s face. Sophie was sitting straight up in her seat with her mug of tea nestled in both hands and raised halfway to her lips. Nate had silently wondered if they would ever have this conversation, the one in which they had not only a white picket fence and a stolen Manastaire hanging in their bedroom, but children running around in the backyard and maybe even a dog too.

Nate had thought and thought about what he would ever say to Sophie if she asked. If he’d bring up Sam and how old he would have been by now (eighteen) or if he’d make the excuse that he was too old to be a parent.

Somewhere in between all the uncertainty he felt, the truth slipped out. “They’ll have your sense of adventure, you know. Wild and dangerous and silently cunning,” he whispered the words, catching Sophie’s eye again with a soft smile. “British to the core, too.”

She laughed, the sound music to his ears as she finally took a sip of her tea. “Oh, don’t worry, darling. There’ll be a little bit of Irish in there too.”


	3. parker + hardison

_parker/hardison + things you said that i wasn’t meant to hear_

_\-------_

“Come on, man. Help me out-” Hardison leans over the kitchen counter, putting himself in Eliot’s face as the man tries to cook them breakfast. He huffs, glancing up from mixing the pancake batter with a scowl, “Damn it, Hardison - can’t you see that I’m busy?”

“This is important,” the hacker gives Eliot his best ‘help a brother out’ look as he drums his fingers nervously against the counter top. “I want to propose to Parker but I don’t know what to get her - I mean the girl loves money but that’s not something you propose with - I mean-”

Eliot rolls his eyes. “Just fucking steal her something, man. She’s not going to tell you no to your face.”

“Thank you,” Hardison glares, huffing out an irritated breath. “Thank you for that reassuring answer, Eliot.”

“Anytime,” the hitter replies with a grin, adding some chocolate chips into the batter for Parker.

“What are we stealing?”

Hardison almost jumps out of his skin at the sound of Parker’s voice, turning fast enough on the bar stool that he loses balance for a moment. “Ah- nothing, babe. We’re just talking about old jobs, that’s all. Right, Eliot?”

The other man laughs, going about pouring a measured amount of batter into the sizzling pan as Hardison tries to stare him down. “Right, _Eliot_?”

“What he said,” he grins as Parker skips across the room, seating herself next to Hardison with a grin.

“Me next, me next. This one time, in Paris-”

Hardison glares across the counter at Eliot while Parker talks, crossing his arms over his chest, muttering under his breath, “Useless, man. Just plain useless.”


	4. ot3

_parker/hardison/eliot + things you said when you were crying_

_\-------_

“I miss them,” Parker confesses, sniffling softly in the dark as she lays in between Hardison and Eliot. Stars glow on the ceiling above their head, something Hardison has done to create the feel of a starry night without the chill of the November air seeping into their bones. Eliot grunts, nudging Parker’s shoulder with his own, turning his head to look at her in the dim faux starlight. “They’re not gone forever, Parker. They’ll be around if we need them.”

“Yeah, what Eliot said,” Hardison agrees, bobbing his head in the dark. “And I’m sure if you wanted to call Sophie, she wouldn’t mind.”

“I know, I know… it’s just-” Parker sighs, feeling a single tear slide down her cheek before she can stop it. “It’s always been the five of us, you know? I just don’t want…” she trails off, sniffling again.

“What, you think we’re going to leave too?” Hardison rolls onto his side, propping his head up as he looks over at his girlfriend.

“I don’t know,” she huffs, craning her neck slightly to look at him.

“Well, we ain’t going nowhere so don’t worry about it,” Eliot grabs left hand in his much larger one and gives a small squeeze. “Anyways, what would Hardison do with the bar if I left?”

“Destroy it,” Parker quips softly with a watery chuckle that chases away her tears. She enjoys the stern look that Hardison gives to the both of them.

“Now ya’ll are just being mean. Plain, old fashioned, mean.”


End file.
